butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black is a member of the Olympic coven and the main character of the Sunrise Saga FanFiction. She is the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, the imprint and mate of Jacob Black, and the older sister of Elizabelle and Masen Cullen. Early Life & Bio Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born to Isabella and Edward Cullen on September 11th, 2006. She is the first born child of the Cullen family and is first introduced in Breaking Dawn. Renesmee was conceived right after her parents honeymoon on Isle Esme and brings a new awareness to her species of hybrid, half vampire and half human. Renesmee is the main character in the FanFiction saga that continues after Breaking Dawn. In the first story, Sunrise, Renesmee is seen to be two years older. Throughout Sunrise it focuses on her childhood. At the beginning of the story, Renesmee attends elementary school for the first time. She makes new friends and tries to do as many human like things that she can. At this time, she also gains two new cousins, Lily and Aidan, who become the adopted children of her Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Renesmee grows close to her cousins, but a few weeks later is lucky enough to gain a sister, Elizabelle "Lizzy" Cullen, and a little brother, Masen Cullen- when Bella and Edward conceive the two children in the magia piscina, creating two Lux Lamia children. During Sunrise, Renesmee's family is under attack by the man of all four, Lorenzo . He is the main antagonist of Sunrise and for the entire duration of the story, the Cullen's are trying to defeat them. Lorenzo is focused on trying to kill Renesmee. After an attack by Lorenzo's coven, where the Cullen's defeat him finally, Renesmee is hurt very badly. This promotes the Cullen's to move to a chain of islands they bought in South America, the Isles de Cullen. Renesmee spends the rest of her childhood here. In Noon Sun, Renesmee is now a teenager and is faced with the difficulties of becoming an adult. During this time Renesmee and the Cullen's move from the islands to New York City. Renesmee starts high school and begins to develop romantic feelings for her imprint, Jacob Black. Unfortunately during this time she is also forced into a love triangle between Jacob and Nahuel after her feeling for both guys get frazzled. In the end, Renesmee ends up with Jacob. Durring Noon Sun Renesmee also becomes a target. Serena Peterson, the main antagonist of Noon Sun, begins to attack the Cullen coven out of revenge for her mate. Renesmee is the main target because Serena wants to use her for a sacrifice, which will bring Lorenzo back. When Serena and her followers attack the Cullen's in upstate New York, Renesmee is kidnapped by her. Serena almost kills Renesmee, but in the end Drusilla Volturi is able to revive Renesmee just in time. Serena is then replaced in her own sacrifice to bring Meredith, the witch who created the Lux Lamia, back to life. At the end of Noon Sun Renesmee is officially dating Jacob and in the epilogue she just turns seven, indicating that she is done growing. In Sunset, Renesmee is fully grown and about to graduate high school. She is still having nightmares from the attack with Serena. For the beginning of the story Renesmee is trying to focus on her relationship with Jacob. The two grow more serious such has losing her virginity at prom to their countless of discussions about the future. By this time Renesmee also knows she wants to go to medical school and become a doctor like her grandfather. She's interested in Dartmouth and UCLA, but ultimately decides on UCLA. However, her future plans derail when her best friend, Grace Martin gets pregnant with her nephew. Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's put their lives on hold to retreat to Vermont where they plan to have the newest addition delivered. It is here that the family is then put into more danger when the Volturi attack the family. Renesmee is forced to perform an emergency c-section on Grace and successfully delivers her nephew, Tyler Edward Cullen. Things seem fine until the Volturi make it to the home base. This is where they take away Lizzy, Abby, Dru, and Lucas while also killing Grace. Renesmee has to watch her best friend die and also prevent her brother from trying to end everything.During this time Renesmee also learns about the Jacob/Bella/Edward love triangle after Edward walks in on her and Jacob. Renesmee is mad at first, but once everything blows up with the Volturi she ultimately forgives everyone. A couple of days after Lizzy, Dru, Abby, and Lucas are taken by the Volturi, Renesmee and Jacob sit on the roof together. It's there that Jacob proposes to Renesmee, who accepts, making the two engaged. In Eternal Dawn, the two are married at LaPush's first beach on June 16th, 2017. The two then honeymoon in Tanzania where Renesmee falls pregnant. She then gives birth to the twins seen in Meredith's prophecy– a child born with the power to absorb power and one to give power. Renesmee gives birth to her daughters Sarah and Isabella, named after her mother and Jacob's mother. Beauty & Appearance Renesmee is described to be extremely beautiful, even more beautiful than her aunt, Rosalie Hale, and her parents. She has big brown eyes like her mother and bronze hair like her father. Renesmee also inherited her grandfather, Charlie Swan's curls that go in ringlets down to her waist. Renesmee has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Renesmee's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires. She also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile. In the Sunrise Saga, Renesmee's hair begins to darken like her mother, Bella's. She still has a bronze hint to it though. Personality As a child Renesmee is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Jacob's hunting challenges, which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood. As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Renesmee's mind gets into high gear even before she was born; she finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. She also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and shows affection towards Jacob. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Bella comments that she is already more intelligent than most adults, and has better control over her thirst than any of them. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Bella reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. She also loves learning piano with her father. Renesmee is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. As Renesmee grows up she becomes a brave and kind young woman. Renesmee becomes very open with people. She's outgoing and loves to make new friends. Renesmee is protective of the ones she loves and is extremely carring. Being the oldest, Renesmee tends to have very maternal feelings for her younger siblings and cousins. She isn't afriad to take charge. Like her mother, she tends to be on the humble side. She hates the idea of people fighting for her. She also tends to be on the obervsant side like her mother. Renesmee hates drama. A lot of what motivates Renesmee is to have a normal life and to keep her family safe. Name Renesmee Carlie Cullen was named after her grandparents. Her first name derives from her grandmother's names, Renee and Esme. It's pronounced REN-ES-MAY. Her middle name is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie. Her name furthers her mother to continue the tradition of combined names when her sister, Elizabelle Rosemary Cullen, is born. Relationships 'Jacob Black' (imprinter/mate/husband/best friend) Jacob Black is Renesmee's imprint and mate. The two first met when she was a baby. Jacob imprinted on her only moments after her birth, since then they were inseparableThey have a very close relationship and ever since she was a child, Renesmee felt she could be safe with Jacob. Even if she was angry with him or upset, the most comfort she'd ever find with someone would be Jacob. He is protector. Breaking Dawn (See more about S.M's Renesmee in actual Twilight Saga wiki) is where their relationship is established and much about it is unknown. He is seen as her protector and friend. When the Volturi came to Forks in the winter of 2006, a plan is made where if the Volturi attack, Jacob would be the one to take Renesmee far away. He also gave her a bracelet that Christmas which is the equivalence of a promise bracelet in his tribe. After this novel, much is unknown about their relationship from S.M. In Sunrise, two years after Breaking Dawn, in Burtterflywhisperer's continuation, a now two year old Renesmee has the same relationship with Jacob. He is her best friend. He worries about her all the time and when she is sent off to school for the very first time him and Edward Cullen are seen nervous about how she'll interact with the other humans. Jacob plays with Renesmee and makes sure she is happy. He's truly her best friend because the two years prior to her first day of human school, she would never interact with many people outside of her family. On her 2nd birthday he gives her a necklace with a wolf charm, something she'll carry with her always and wear for luck, just like the locket her parents gave. During this time Jacob takes the time to fully explain to Renesmee his role as her imprint, and throughout Sunrise Renesmee realizes how he might play into her life in the future, especially as a future possible lover. When Lorenzo, a man of all four, comes to haunt the Cullen family Jacob once again goes into protector mode and does everything he can to protect his imprint. After Lorenzo kidnaps Renesmee he tracks them down to Lorenzo's hide out with Quil to save her, along with the other Cullen's. At the end of Sunrise, a preteen Renesmee is very unsure about her future and someone knows Jacob is apart of it. During Noon Sun, Renesmee's feelings for Jacob grow. Their feelings of once mutual friendship begin to grow into love. The two get together a little bit after Serena attacks their family. After that they officially become a couple, but when Nahuel comes tensions rise and Renesmee and Jacob are forced to take a break. The two drift apart and there is a long rift in the relationship. This kills Renesmee since she has always been very close to Jacob, but her feelings are fogged about Nahuel and Jacob. After thinking about it very long, Renesmee finally chooses Jacob in the end when they spend the weekend on Long Island. The two finally have their first date. In the beginning of Sunset the two are going strong. Renesmee and Jacob's relationship is growing very strong. The two have been inseparable ever since the attacks from Serena. This is also when their relationship starts to get a lot more serious than previously. At Renesmee's prom they decided to move their relationship to the next level and make love. They also decided when Renesmee graduates they will both move to California. Also during this time, Jacob proposes to Renesmee, making the couple officially engaged. They then get married at the beginning of Eternal Dawn. 'Grace Martin' (best friend/sister in-law) '' Grace Martin is Renesmee's best friend. Besides Jacob and Lily, Grace is Renesmee's biggest confidante. The two are very close and understand one another very well. They officially met in high school during the beginning of Noon Sun, but a few years prior they met in an airport when they were children in Sunrise. Neither realized this until much later. When they met again in High School, Grace was quiet outspoken girl Renesmee befriends. Soon, after slowly becoming friends, Grace reveals she is a witch to Renesmee. This makes them bond since this is a person outside of Renesmee's family she is able to connect with in both the human and supernatural world. When Renesmee becomes tied between Nahuel and Jacob, Grace is there for her every step of the way. 'Lillian Hale ''(cousins/sisters/best friends) '' Lily is Renesmee's cousin and one of her closest friends. The two met in Sunrise when Lily's biological mother, Gwen, was helped by the Cullen's after Lorenzo murdered her husband. Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee's aunt and uncle, take in Lily and her brother, Aidan, after Gwen dies giving birth to the two. Renesmee becomes very close to Lily and Aidan after that since they are the first children added to the Cullen coven. Renesmee bonds close to Lily because she is the only other girl in the Cullen family for a very long time, until Lizzy Cullen is born. They grew up together and were each other's childhood best friends. They played all sorts of games together and protected one another when Lorenzo came after the Cullen family. In many ways, Renesmee sees Lily more as a sister than a cousin. They may have different parents, but they grew up like sisters and best friends. At the beginning of Noon Sun, the two are seen hanging out on the beach of the Isles de Cullen. It's shown they are close friends, being the only two teenage girls on the island. When they more to New York, the two are still very protective of one another and look out for each other like sisters. Even though they branch off there and make new friends, the two always find their way back to their sisterhood and friendship. Masen Cullen ''(brother/friend) '' Masen is Renesmee's younger brother. He was born in Sunrise. The two always had a pretty close relationship. Masen is very protective of Renesmee as she is of him. They have always had a close sibling bond. Their roles of big brother and big sister are often reversed, depending on the situation. Since Masen matured much more faster than his sister, he can often be seen as the big brother. Though, because Renesmee has been through more than Masen and is still technically the big sister, she normally is seen like that. They also bicker and tease each other like normal siblings, but they're always on good terms by the end of the day. Lizzy, Renesmee, and Masen have always and will always probably be very close. When Masen starts to like Grace, Renesmee is ecstatic and hopes that it'll mean Grace will be apart of their family. Masen is not too keen on the whole Nahuel and Jacob love triangle. He doesn't like either guy for putting his sister through pain, and in fact is quite annoyed that they put her through this. Elizabelle Cullen (sister/friend) Elizabelle "Lizzy" Cullen is Renesmee's younger sister. The two are very close. Growing up, Renesmee was very protective of her little sister. It was the first sibling Renesmee ever gained and she was very happy to have her own little sister. She has very maternal feelings towards Lizzy and will always comfort her when a parent is not around. When they were little, Lizzy taught herself to speak as Renesmee's Christmas gift. Renesmee is also the one who named her little sister. Renesmee and Lizzy tend to bond with one another because they were both imprinted on by wolves. Their relationships with their imprints are often compared with one another. In Sunset, Lizzy and her sister are separated. When the Volturi takes Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, and Dru- Renesmee feels immensely guilty about it. It is Renesmee that Lizzy chooses to communicate through Iris Valentino's dream power. Renesmee tells her sister that when she returns she'll be her maid of honor. Nahuel Diaz ''(best friend/ex-love interest) '' Nahuel Diaz is one of Renesmee's friends and former love interest.The two first met when she was a child in Breaking Dawn. They wouldn't meet again until Noon Sun, when Nahuel moves to New York with his family. There Renesmee and Nahuel form a bond, and Renesmee feels some sort of connection with Nahuel, but she isn't sure if it's love. She is then dating Jacob, but later finds out Nahuel was in love with her. Het gets angry and betrays her when he sides with his sister Serena. The two then semi rekindle and Renesmee is thus forced into a love triangle with Nahuel and Jacob, unsure which one she is in love with. They go on a trip to train against Serena and Renesmee makes her decision and kisses Nahuel. This kiss is more like a goodbye kiss, she then tells Nahuel how he isn't the one and she loves Jacob. This leaves Nahuel distraught and forces Jennifer and Nahuel to part however at the end of Noon Sun they rekindle and Nahuel decided at the end of Noon Sun he would leave and take a break then he offers Renesmee who kindly refuses the answer replying "I think it's just better for ''you to recuperate". The both wish each other farewells and part their own ways. After Noon Sun, the two don't see each other for another three years due to Nahuel spending his time working for various non profits and traveling the world. By Eternal Dawn, Nahuel's come to terms with everything and falls in love with Tanya Denali. The two build up their friendship so they're best friends and Nahuel becomes like an unofficial uncle to Renesmee's children. Chapters And POV 'Noon Sun Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty One Chapter Twenty Two Chapter Twenty Three Chapter Twenty Five Chapter Twenty Six Chapter Twenty Seven Chapter Twenty Eight Chapter Twenty Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty Two Chapter Thirty Five Chapter Thirty Seven Chapter Thirty Eight Chapter Fourty Chapter Fourty One Chapter Fourty Five Chapter Fourty Seven Chapter Fourty Nine Chapter Fifty One Chapter Fifty Three Chapter Fifty Four 'END OF STORY ' Trivia ◾She was the first hybrid came from the Cullens ◾Renesmee is the first child to be born with the surname cullen ◾Older Renesmee was a choice between lily Collins and Nina Dobrev Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:Hybrid Half Human Half vampire